Pour benebu
by Mina Murrey
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Dumby qui avait tout fait pour Harry? En effet, où estil maintenant qu'il a besoin de lui? One shot SSHP


Bonjour ! Me voilà avec une fic d'un genre nouveau (seulement pour moi, lol) ! Je l'ai écrite spécialement pour benebu, qui comprendra facilement pourquoi…

**Disclaimer :** POURQUOI ! Voilà la question que tout les fanficeurs se posent : pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu la même idée que la brillantissime J.K.Rowling ? C'est triste…

**Résumé :** Tout le monde pense que Dumbledore a toujours tout fait pour Harry, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? En effet, où est-il maintenant que la communauté sorcière le montre du doigt ? Et si finalement, ce n'était pas une personne agissant dans l'ombre, méconnue du grand publique, qui avait tout fait pour lui ?

Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.

30 Août au soir.

« Mais Albus ! Je leur ai déjà envoyé 12 758 lettres qu'il n'a jamais pu lire ! Vous DEVEZ envoyer Hagrid !

-Minerva, je comprends votre avis, cependant Hagrid est un demi géant, il attirera l'attention sur lui, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

-Si vous n'envoyez pas Hagrid, j'irais moi-même, et je ferais payer à ces moldus débile le sort qu'ils ont fait subir à ce pauvre enfant !

-C'est vous qui m'avez conseillé de le placer chez eux…

-Je me suis rétractée ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas une aussi bonne idée que je le pensais au départ ! Vous êtes aussi responsable de son mauvais traitement ! Et si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec le ministère de la magie sur le dos, je vous conseille d'envoyer Hagrid ! MAINTENANT ! »

Fin d'année…

« Ils sont déjà au courant de tout, et ce soir, Potter va descendre par la trappe, malgré les interdictions.

-Je vais aller lui parler, il va y renoncer !

-Êtes vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Albus ? Il voudra de toute façon savoir, il vaut mieux qu'il y aille maintenant et qu'on le sache, plutôt qu'en bravant votre interdiction, et sans connaissance du danger. Là il sera accompagné de Miss Granger et de Monsieur Weasley, il pourra s'en sortir avec leur aide. C'est le fils de Lily et James, il ne pourra pas rester inactif devant votre interdiction. Je crois que vous devriez le laisser faire. Allez à votre réunion, je vous appellerai s'il y a quoi que ce soit ! »

Deuxième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard

Soir de Halloween

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible, vous le savez bien ! Il ne peut pas être l'Héritier ! Il est un Gryffondor, et l'ennemi de Voldemort !

-Il peut être possédé !

-Hum ! Severus, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Je ne crois pas sincèrement que Potter puisse être celui qui a lâché le monstre sur des Sang de Bourbes… Il est beaucoup trop attaché à son amie, Granger, pour laisser quelque chose lui faire du mal. Or, libérer le monstre de Serpentard équivaudrait à tuer de sang froid des dizaines d'enfants moldus. »

Minerva regarda son collègue en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son étonnement. Severus Snape, LE Severus Snape venait, devant témoins, de faire un compliment, certes détourné, mais un compliment tout de même à Harry Potter, le « gamin le plus prétentieux et le plus détestable que la Terre ait porté » (selon ses dires d'hier matin, en salle des professeurs). Bref, soit elle était folle, soit il y avait du changement dans l'air. Changement à observer discrètement, bien sûr !

Quatrième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard

Première Tâche

« Potter, les champions doivent se rendre dans le parc dès maintenant… Vous devez vous préparer pour votre première tâche.

-D'accord. »

Il se leva, l'air très crispé. Granger l'encouragea dans un murmure et il me suivit. Nous quittâmes la Grande Salle. J'avais peur pour lui, j'étais même anxieuse. Autant pour le rassurer que pour me rassurer moi, je lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne paniquez surtout pas. Gardez la tête froide… Il y a des sorciers qui sont là pour contrôler la situation si les choses ne se passent pas bien… L'essentiel, c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux, personne n'aura mauvaise opinion de vous si vous ne réussissez pas… Ca va, Potter, vous êtes bien ?

-Ca va très bien. »

Mon dieu, le pauvre, il avait l'air d'une machine. Nous nous rapprochions de la tente où lui serait expliquée le but de sa tâche. Arrivés devant la tente, je repris la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Vous devez entrer là avec les autres champions et attendre votre tour, Potter. Mr Verpey vous attend sous la tente… Il va vous expliquer la… la procédure à suivre… Bonne chance. »

Il disparut sous la tente. J'aurais voulu l'encourager plus. J'eus l'idée de lui lancer un sortilège de confiance en soit, puis je me rappelai que c'était interdit pour ce genre de concours. Il devrait simplement se débrouiller tout seul. Je rejoignis la tribune des professeurs et m'assis à côté de Severus. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le jeune Potter, mais aurait préférer se faire avadakedavriser sur place plutôt que de l'avouer.

Cinquième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard

Un lundi soir, après une séance d'Occlumencie

Severus entra dans la salle des professeurs, uniquement occupée par moi. Il avait l'air au bord du gouffre. Il semblait hagard, et lorsqu'il me vit, il s'assit et se mit à parler.

« Vous saviez qu'ils le battaient ? Oui, sûrement, et vous n'avez rien fait !

-Oui, du moins, je m'en doutais.

-VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ! Vous l'avez laissé seul, à croupir dans son placard, à essuyer les coups sans broncher pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas, à faire toutes les tâches ménagèrent de cette soi disant famille à laquelle vous l'avez livré! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour lui ! Comment avez-vous pu l'abandonner ? VOUS, Minerva ! Vous aviez promis à Lily et James de ne rien lui laisser arriver de mal ! » Les larmes me montèrent, mais je ne devais pas pleurer. J'avais essayé.

« Vous êtes injuste, Severus ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de son bonheur. Albus s'est occupé de lui, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre ! J'ai essayé de le convaincre que la famille de moldus était invivable pour l'enfant. Il ne m'a pas écoutée. Je… j'ai essayé, Severus. »

Le maître des potions sorti de la salle en claquant la porte, sans un regard en arrière, et beaucoup plus touché que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Après l'épisode du ministère.

A l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Il entra dans ma chambre morbide avec un énorme bouquet de lys blanc.

« Bonjour ! Vous allez mieux ?

-Ma foi, ça pourrait être pire ! Les infirmières m'en veulent à coup sûr, je leur donne du fil à retordre… Elles supportent assez mal de devoir m'apporter un plat de résistance chaud, ce qu'elles ne font pas avec les autres malades.

-Vous allez mieux.

-Oui ! J'ai vu Alice et Franck Longdubat, vous savez. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur. Mais dites moi pourquoi vous êtes là ! Vous ne seriez pas venu si tout allait bien.

-Je serais venu quand même. Mais j'ai effectivement un problème. Potter.

-Je ne m'en serais pas doutée…

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas à vous de faire de l'ironie ! Et je n'ai pas TOUJOURS de problème avec Potter.

-Non, pas TOUJOURS, en effet… Seulement les trois quarts du temps, le troisième Quart étant réservé aux potions… Mais si vous avez un problème, pourquoi n'en parlez vous pas plutôt avec Albus ?

-… Je ne peux pas. Il ne comprendrait pas.

- Alors expliquez moi.

- Ce qui s'est passé au ministère… Cela aurait pu être évité. Si je n'avais pas chassé Potter, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à me détester dès son premier jour, si j'avais continué à lui donner des leçons d'Occlumencie, si je n'avais pas montré autant d'antipathie envers son parrain, si…

- Cela fait beaucoup de si, Severus. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tout ce que vous dites avait été autrement. Ce qui est fait est fait, il ne faut pas revenir sur le passé, mais apprendre de ses erreurs pour les éviter dans le présent. Ne cessez pas de vous faire détester maintenant, vous perdriez votre rôle d'agent pour l'Ordre, et vous nous êtes précieux. »

Sixième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.

Le regard de Severus était fixé à sa table. Depuis le début de l'année, mon collègue était obsédé par son élève. Oh, bien sûr, il ne le montrait pas, et je crois que moi seule avais réussi à percer son secret. Il tombait amoureux. Il le savait et en souffrait.

Après la mort de Dumbledore.

Impasse du Tisseur.

J'entrais dans la bâtisse et refermais la porte derrière moi. Une silhouette blonde s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Elle, comme tu dis, Draco, c'est notre seul espoir de survivre et d'avoir une vie normale après la chute de Voldemort. Maintenant, sort, il faut que je lui parle seul à seule. »

Le jeune Malfoy sorti sans un regard pour moi.

« Comment vit-il cela ?

-C'est dur pour lui mais il ne le montre pas. Il essaie de montrer qu'il est fort. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que je ne suis pas son ennemi et qu'il peut se lâcher devant moi. Il ne sait pas encore ce que j'ai endurer, et ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre. Ca va être une grosse chute pour lui. Et du côté de l'Ordre, comment ça se passe ?

- Une bonne nouvelle : Tonks et Remus sont ensemble.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent, je me demandais si Lupin allait être égoïste toute sa vie ou s'il consentirait enfin à apporter du bonheur à cette pauvre fille.

-Sinon, Harry est détruit. Il va partir après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je ne sais pas encore où. J'espère qu'Albus ne lui a pas encore donné une tâche insurmontable. Il lui en a toujours demandé trop… Je crois qu'il supporte mal le fait que vous ayez tué Albus. Il vous croyait entièrement du bon côté et votre pseudo trahison lui porte un coup terrible.» Je marquais une pause pour le laisser réfléchir à mes paroles.

« Vous savez que vous serez toujours accueilli à Poudlard à bras ouverts. Ce sera le nouveau QG de l'Ordre. Il m'a dit qu'il y reviendrait de temps en temps. Severus, vous l'aimez, ne le laissez pas tomber. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je sortis de la maison et trouvais le jeune Malfoy suffisamment proche pour avoir entendu notre conversation. Il semblait hésiter à me parler.

« Oui ?

-Euh… Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais revenir à Poudlard quand je le voudrais ? Je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs.

-Ce qui est valable pour Severus l'est pour vous aussi, Draco. N'hésitez pas à venir quand vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La relation de Severus et Harry avait été découverte par Rita Skeeter et faisait la une du monde sorcier. Les gens se pressaient par milliers aux grilles de Poudlard, récemment reconstruite et rouverte aux élèves. Pour pallier à la situation, je les avait convoqués tout les deux.

« Bien, Harry, Severus, vous êtes dans une position pour le moins inconfortable, et Poudlard par la même occasion. Je ne vous cache pas que pour régler cette histoire, il va falloir employer des moyens plutôt lourds et difficiles. Vous devrez agir en grande pompe et faire venir un nombre de personnes conséquent. Alors, à quand souhaitez vous fixer la date ?

-La date, Minerva ? Quelle date ?

-La date du mariage, voyons, Severus ! Je vous ai connu plus vif que cela ! Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor ait jamais connu vous a capturé ! (NdA: désolée pour le jeu de mot débile, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Lol !) Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que la cérémonie se déroule dans le parc, à moins que vous ne préfériez la faire ailleurs. J'accepte aussi d'être votre marieuse. Je pense que les témoins sont tout trouvés, pour Harry, ce sera Ron, et pour vous, Severus, je suis sûre que Draco acceptera ! Remus conduira Harry à l'autel et Ginny, Hermione et Tonks seront les demoiselles d'honneur ! Ne sera-ce pas merveilleux ?... »

Je continuais à babiller sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils ne refuseraient jamais une chose pareille, et chacun des deux seraient enfin heureux.

… Oui, bon désolée, c'est un peu mièvre, tout ça, mais je me suis assez amusée à l'écrire… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous n'auriez pas trouvé une chaussette rayée bleu et blanc ? En taille 1 an, environ ? Mon petit frère l'a paumée… J'offre une forte récompense… Bon, bisous, Mina


End file.
